Iron Sights
The basic sights on a firearm are generally referred to as Iron sights. They are stock-standard on almost every gun, although special-applications rifles, such as sniper rifles, are exceptions to this. Some sights, like those standard on a pistol, are not adjustable, and are usually set for a distance of 25-50m, although match sights are available. Most rifles have adjustable sights, to compensate for bullet drop at long range; the M-16 variants and M-4A1 use a flip up reticule to switch from 200 yard zero to 50 yard zeroing point. A tactical sight, alá the ACOG scope, or a reflex sight, alá the Red dot sight, can be used in the stead of the iron sights. No Call of Duty iteration to date has implemented BUIS systems. A major factor determining the effectiveness of the sight is how easy it is to focus on the front sight and the enemy. Factors affecting the effective use of iron sights include obstruction of target, simplicity of point of aim, and reduction of peripheral vision. Types of iron sight There are many different types of iron sight, each with its own practical uses. The picture above illustrates the most common types of iron sight. Sights A''', '''B, C''' and '''H (an aperture sight), are specifically the most common design. The gray dot represents the target, which should be kept in focus. Sights A and B are very common on pistols, and H is a very common style of sight on SMGs and Assault Rifles. These sights give the user a horizontal and vertical reference in order to hit the target. Most sights are either Open Sights or Aperture Sights. Special iron sights are required for weapons that do not fire bullets, such as grenade launchers. They allow for the user to easily compensate for the grenade's arch-shaped trajectory. In Call of Duty 's iron sights in Call of Duty: World at War ]] Iron sights are seen on every bullet firing gun in the game. They are vital for killing an enemy at long range, because hip firing would be way too inaccurate to even hit the target at long range. Conversely, at very close range, aiming down the sights would be very impractical, because it would take too long, the zoom in and extra precision would make aiming harder, and recoil is easier to control in hip-fire mode.. In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, there are two substitutes for iron sights: the ACOG scope and the Red dot sight. They are unlocked by killing a certain number of enemies. It takes 25 kills on assault rifles, LMGs, SMGs and shotguns to earn a Red dot sight, and 150 kills on assault rifles, LMGs and SMGs, or 100 kills on sniper rifles, to unlock the ACOG scope. In Call of Duty: World at War, there are two substitutes for iron sights: the Telescopic Sight and the Aperture Sight. Both are unlocked after completing challenges that require kill counts. It takes 75 kills for Rifles and SMGs to earn the Aperture Sight. The Telescopic Sight is only available for the Gewehr 43, SVT-40, FG42 and STG-44. It is earned by achieving 150 kills with the SVT-40, Gewehr 43 and STG-44, and 75 kills with the FG42. In Modern Warfare 2, there are several substitutes for iron sights: the Red dot sight/MARS sight (TAR-21 only), the Holographic sight, the ACOG scope, and the Thermal scope. The Red dot sight is unlocked after getting a certain amount of kills for the gun, normally 25, but for some it can be 10. The ACOG scope is unlocked after getting 150 kills with the weapon, and the Holographic sight is obtained after getting 60 kills while looking down the red dot sight of that weapon, and the thermal scope is unlocked after getting 20 kills while aiming down the ACOG scope. See also *ACOG scope *Telescopic Sight *Red dot sight *Aperture sight *Holographic sight *Thermal scope Category:Weapons